


lost and found

by Doranwen



Category: Flood (2007)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was the only good thing that came out of the past 24 hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost and found

Rob's eyes burned and he swallowed with difficulty. He wasn't sure how many minutes he had been in this position, but his legs ached. Actually, pretty much all of him ached. He'd always been a good swimmer, and kept himself in shape, but the extreme physical exertion of the night before (plus lack of any sleep) was catching up to him. To Sam, too, he realized when she lost her balance for a second and tipped into him. He gripped her hand a little more tightly.

"Sorry," she said. She righted herself, lifting her head from his shoulder.

He squeezed her hand again and released it to give him support as he pulled his legs out from under him and scooted over to the right side of the stairs. "Come here." He reached his left arm back towards her.

She stood and walked over to join him, seating herself next to him and turning to meet his gaze. Her eyes were dulled, her face weary.

"We've got a bit to wait," he told her. "Close your eyes."

There was no hesitation as she did so, leaning into him as he wrapped his arms around her. Her left arm slipped loosely around him, and her forehead pressed against his cheek.

His arms tightened about her. The steady warmth of each breath on his neck soothed him as he watched his father's body be prepared for transport. Once the stretcher was pulled out of view, he let his eyelids close, shrinking his world—for just a little while—to the woman in his arms.


End file.
